


(dan hujan pun turun kembali)

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Era, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetes-tetes air tak kunjung berhenti membasahi dunia.</p><p>Kumpulan <i>drabble-ish</i> untuk <b>Judar/Hakuryuu</b> dan <b>Kise/Kuroko</b> yang diasosiasikan dengan <b>hujan</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. satu.

**Author's Note:**

> — judar/hakuryuu. canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — judar/hakuryuu. canon.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hakuryuu terbangun oleh suara petir yang menyambar memekakkan telinga. Ia mendudukkan diri dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya perlahan. Pemuda bermata biru itu mengedarkan pandang ke spasi di sebelahnya ( _masih kosong_ ). Hakuryuu menyentuh tombak Zagan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia tidur, lalu bergegas turun dari kasur. Rasanya masih asing dan belum terbiasa dengan kaki artifisial baru, sekalipun itu hasil usahanya menggunakan kekuatan Zagan. Sang pemuda berjalan dengan sesekali bertumpu pada tombaknya, efek dari belum membiasakan menggunakan kaki barunya untuk berjalan, hingga sesekali ia masih kelimpungan. Ketika Hakuryuu melangkah satu kali lagi, cahaya terang tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela, diikuti dengan ledakan guntur di langit.

Sang kaisar menoleh, pandangannya terpaku pada suatu titik sembarang di kegelapan langit. Ren Hakuryuu memejamkan mata kemudian mengatur napas.

Hari ini Rakushou diguyur hujan lebat, dan Judar masih belum kembali ke sisinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


	2. dua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — kise/kuroko. (post) canon.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Tetsu, kau merokok lagi."

Kuroko mengarahkan iris birunya ke polisi yang sedang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, mendongak sepenuhnya karena ia masih dalam posisi berjongkok.

"Aku tidak merokok di dalam." Memang benar, setidaknya Kuroko masih punya akal sehat dan memilih membuang asapnya di luar, jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak didiknya.

"Kau. Merokok." Aomine mulai mengeluarkan sikap menyebalkannya dan Kuroko sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari ' _Aku tidak merokok di dalam_.', Aomine-kun?" kata Kuroko mononton, kata-kata yang sama berulang kembali seolah mulutnya sudah diprogram sedemikian rupa.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari ' _Lupakan Kise Ryouta dan lanjutkan hidupmu_.', Tetsu?"

Inilah mengapa Kuroko semakin muak dengan orang-orang yang pada usia ini, bukannya menghadapi kehidupan masing-masing, malah tetap sempat saja mengomentari jalannya. "Uruslah kasus-kasusmu, Aomine-kun. Mereka lebih penting."

"Tetsu—"

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," Kuroko berdiri, mematikan rokoknya, lalu membalikkan badan dan berkata datar, "sampai nanti Aomine-kun."

—

_"Lupakan Kise dan lanjutkan hidupmu, brengsek—Kuroko—!"_

Kuroko memutar-mutar ponselnya, terngiang kembali akan kalimat yang memekakkan telinganya satu tahun lalu.  _Lupakan Kise_ , katanya, _sudah satu tahun_ , katanya. Orang mudah berkata karena tak ada yang berada dalam posisi sama dengan orang yang "dinasihati", sungguh hipokrit.

 _Lupakan Kise,_ katanya, _sebab sudah satu tahun sejak pernikahan pria itu dengan salah satu kenalan aktrisnya._

Kuroko melirik tangan kirinya yang terbenam air bak berendam, lalu ke arah tangan kanannya yang masih memegang ponsel. Mungkin Aomine benar, mungkin Kagami benar, mungkin semua orang yang "menasihatinya" ada benarnya.

Ketika ponsel dijatuhkan ke dalam air bak berendam, bersamaan dengan itu, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras membentur-bentur kaca jendelanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kise-kun."

Satu tahun memang jangka waktu yang lama, tapi Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah mengenal kata terlambat, termasuk perihal membuang fragmen masa lalu yang telah memberatkan kakinya untuk maju ke depan.


	3. tiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — judar/hakuryuu. (post) canon.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Pada suatu hari, ada tangan yang tak sampai meraih tangan yang lain, dan pada suatu hari, hujan turun menghapus jejak debu dari tubuh kaisar yang hancur dibakar api.

( _Pada suatu hari, ada teriakan yang sanggup membelah gemuruh guntur hari hujan._ )


	4. empat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — kise/kuroko. alternate universe.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Payung terkembang, sepatu bot terinjak, jas hujan terpasang, semua sudah lengkap. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hujan turun membasahi pasir pantai, dan tetes-tetes air dari langit sedang beradu dengan gelombang liar laut.

Ada tangan yang terkatup, mata yang terpejam, serta lirih doa tanpa suara, sambil seketika ingatan prosesi larung terproyeksi jelas dalam kepala.

_(Di hari itu hujan turun, biru sepanjang mata memandang, langit, laut, dan sosok yg kini telah kembali menyatu bersama alam.)_

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
